


Rumours

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've heard the rumours and now you're going to get the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had been told to meet Malcolm in Conference Room 5B at 4 pm. You were there. On time. Worried as hell at what might be coming at you. You’d only been on the job for a week and thought you’d been doing everything right. On the same note, you had also already heard more than enough about Malcolm and his reputation. It hadn’t been aimed at you as yet and you really hoped it wasn’t about to happen. Fingers tapped nervously on the table top. It was one of the smaller ones on the upper floor. As you sit and wait, you can see the steady stream of the other aides leaving the office for the day. 

It was tempting to pop out and down to the small kitchenette to get a tea while you wait but the notion that Malcolm may show up while you were gone scared you shitless. So, you sat there and waited. The clock ticked on until it hit 4:30 pm. The stream of office workers leaving for the day slowed to a trickle. Then you heard him. He was calling out loudly to someone in a pleasant tone. Okay, you thought, he’s happy. Maybe you’re just panicking for nothing. But it was Malcolm. He wouldn’t come all the way up to the 5th floor for a meeting to say good job to you. You could feel yourself sweating. 

Through the small shaded window by the side of the door, Malcolm had paused on the other side to chat for a moment with one last person leaving for the day. Now you’re heart began to pound. Sweating was now not just limited to your armpits. You could feel the underside of your breasts beginning to get damp as well as between your legs. He stood there, hand on the conference room door just casually chatting for what seemed to be an eternity. Even as you stared at him, when the other person strode off and his hand flung open the door, you jumped out of your skin almost.

‘Sorry about being late.’ Malcolm closed the door behind him and turned to face you, his hand reaching to the button of his jacket to pop it open. With an easy move, he pushed his jacket back and slid his left hand into his trouser pocket and leaned back against the door. You were holding your breath waiting for whatever he was going to land on you. ‘You’re probably wondering why I asked to meet you here.’

‘I am.’ You spoke quietly, fear in your voice.

‘Really? You sound as if you're waiting on fucking death row for your execution day.’

‘I’ve heard what you’re like.’ Yes, that was your voice quavering as you spoke. 

He looked surprised, ‘Do I look like I’m going to harm you?’ You shake your head, admitting that he didn’t look scary. If anything, now that you were close enough to him you could also confirm the other rumours about Malcolm. That he was dead sexy to look at. ‘Of course I’m not going to harm you. If I were to do that I’d lose my job. And I’m not about to lose my job, ‘ He paused as he moved away from the door to lean over the table at you, his hands flat, palm down, on the the table top. ‘Not for someone like you.’ Now came the look that pierced right through your skin and bones until you felt your stomach churn over.  
‘Like me?’ You looked up at him, his eyes were like daggers. You were definitely scared silly now but under all that was the scent of his cologne and his breath on you. Instinctively, you licked your lips.

‘Like you.’ He glared at you through his eyebrows making you squirm in your chair with a mix of fear and overwhelming sexual need suddenly. 

‘Like fucking you.’ Malcolm hissed. ‘Some fucking new piece of ass thinking they’re so fucking amazing that you send up reports thinking they’re the best fucking piece of press release that the world has ever seen which has some of the most basic errors in it that it reads like my six year old nephew wrote while jumped up on Curly Wurly’s.’ All you could do was shake a little, stuff your hands under your thighs to stop them trembling and try to not look away from him. ‘You haven’t even made it a full fucking month before attracting my attention for all the fucking wrong reasons. 

‘I don’t understand.. the report…’ You tried, give yourself credit, you tried but under his withering gaze you really couldn’t form a good response to his accusation.

‘The ‘report’ .. and I use the term so fucking loosely that my bowels loosened and a stream of steaming shit flowed into the gutter without warning.. was FUCKING USELESS!’ You almost toppled back in the chair at his words. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the folded sheets of the report in question. ‘Did you actually think that a report with THIS.. ‘ He jabbed a finger at an underscored line of the report for you to read over before continuing, ‘would actually be acceptable for a press release?’

You glanced down at the report you had written and saw the line in question. Reading it you went white. Somehow a comment that you had meant for one of your co-workers had gotten left in the press release. - Do you think Mr. Malcolm ‘the Cock’ Fucker will like this? - 

‘I’m fucking waiting.’ He stood up straight, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for you to respond. 

Your hands rested on the page, running your fingertip along the offending line. Why had you ever thought to put that on the document you sent off to your co-worker. Yes, the two of you had been talking about Malcolm at the time. Your co-worker had been regaling you with all sorts of stories and rumours about what happened in ‘the Cock’s ‘ office after hours between himself and select aides. There was never any proof of anything and even if it had happened whomever he had got up to in his office would never say a thing or else be faced with probably an even worse bollocking. 

‘Still fucking waiting.’ Malcolm repeated himself.

Looking up from the page, you caught a good look at him. His jacket was slightly open, his shirt tight across his stomach with his arms crossed. The belt was cinched tightly at the waist but your eyes drifted to just below the belt where there was a growing bulge there. Your eyes widened and you quickly flicked your gaze away from his groin to his eyes. If you couldn’t form a coherent thought before you were never going to make sense now. ‘Mr. Tucker.’

‘Oh, please, do use the name you refer to me normally.’ 

‘Mr. Tucker! I’m sorry!’

‘No!’ He slammed his palms down on the table again, his gaze even more fierce as it drilled into you. Now all you could see was his face right in front of yours and when you tried to look away you could only look down towards his groin. And with him leaning forward you could definitely see the large bulge. ‘Get it right.’

‘Mr. Tucker…’ You tried again.

‘No, get.. it… right.’ He dropped his voice lower.

‘The Cock.’ You finally said under your breath. Judging by the growing tent in his trousers, that name was oh so appropriate.

The fierce gaze on his face began to shift to one that was almost a leer once you had muttered the word. ‘That’s better. Now, what do you do about it?’

‘What do I do about it?’ You looked at him confused.

‘Is fucking English not your first fucking language? I keep having to repeat myself.’ 

‘I’m sorry, Mr. Tucker. I didn’t mean for you to see that. It’s just what we were talking about when I was writing the report and had put it in as a comment for one of the other aides to have a read through before I sent it on. I .. I forgot to edit it out.’

‘Okay, an apology is fine but not quite what I was getting at. What are you going to do about IT?’ His look glanced down at your breasts, making you realize that your blouse was rather low at the cleavage with the top button undone and that you were breathing heavily. Suddenly, you held your breath. Then you had to breathe in quickly again when you saw him lick his lips slightly. ‘Well?’ Now he flicked a look down towards his crotch.

‘The Cock?’ You asked. He nodded. 

‘What are you going to do about it then?’

You could feel the heat spreading in your cheeks. Where you’d been sweating before from fear was now becoming from arousal. Between your legs, the blood was pumping through you and you were getting wet at the sight of his crotch. The thoughts and fantasies that you had had and shared with the other aides flooded into your head. All those giggles over what his cock would actually look like. How long it was, how thick it was, even if he were circumcised or not. Your own fantasy, which you’d kept to yourself, was to have him fuck you in his office. ‘I can’t…’ You finally said.

Malcolm tilted his head, lifted one hand from the table and ran his hand down over his bulging trousers. ‘Can’t? That I don’t believe. Maybe it’s because you’re afraid.’

‘The rumours..’ You whispered.

‘Are you talking about the rumours about how fucking big my dick is or the ones about what happens in my office after hours?’ He grinned at her. ‘You could find out the truth behind at least one of those rumours right now.’

Your eyes went wide. This wasn’t just a bollocking. He was actually coming on to you and your crotch began to drip onto your panties. His crotch was right there, and it would be so easy for you to reach out and take the place of his on his bulge, to squeeze it, stroke it, feel it. You swallowed hard and, as if you had no control over your hand, you were drawing it away from the steadying touch against your thigh to reach out to his stomach.

Malcolm stepped around the table to approach you. His hands pushing his jacket out of the way to leave his crotch open and inviting to you. A few steps was all it took for him to be standing right in front of you. All it would take is a quick push back of the chair away from the table and a turn to face him and his crotch would be right in front of your gaze. You must have done what you had been thinking because you were turned to face him. The fabric of his trousers was tight across the front. Licking your lips, your hand lifted to lay gently on the bulge. You took a deep breath at the throbbing heat that you could feel against your skin. Your fingers began to trace the outline of Malcolm’s member. Glancing up, you could see his eyes close a little as he watched your movements. 

He sighed when you put more pressure on your stroking motions up and down the length. Feeling the stiff organ you were sure that at least one rumour wasn’t true. If anything he wasn’t just 7 inches long. Malcolm didn’t move but just watched as you stopped stroking him to tease the buckle of his belt open, the only sound in the room was the clink of metal as you released the belt and then unbuttoned his trousers. He still didn’t move so you just unzipped his trousers and spread them open. The engorged member seemed to push towards you but held back only by the plain white boxers he wore. There was a spreading wet stain at the tip which allowed you to see that the rumour that he was circumcised was wrong. 

With just the boxers between your hand and his erection, you stroked up and down the length once more. The wet spot got larger as pre-cum oozed from the slit that just peeked out from the darker skin of his foreskin. Leaning forward you could breathe in the musky scent of his crotch and his pre-cum. Unable to help yourself, you pressed your lips to the wet stain to taste him. Then you were drawing him between your lips. The cotton got wetter from your sucking on him. Malcolm’s hands moved from his waist to pull off his jacket and then loosen his tie to slip it off from around his neck. 

Playfully, he draped his tie around your neck before a low chuckle prefaced him pulling you closer against his cock with a tug of the tie. Paying him back, you gripped the length of his cock and gave it a hard squeeze. Malcolm groaned and began to ease his boxers down along with his trousers. You gasped at the full length of his erection at almost 8 inches. ‘Living up to the rumours am I?’ He asked as you wrapped a hand around his girth. 

‘Gone past them.’ You whispered adoringly at the sight of his fully exposed cock. It took both of your hands to wrap around him and pump up and down on the shaft as you leaned to him to run your tongue over the engorged head. Each downward pump pulled his foreskin back completely to allow you a full swirl of your tongue around him. A soft moan escaped your lips at the taste of his pre-cum. Malcolm unbuttoned his shirt slowly to open it wide and keep it from getting in the way. You pushed his trousers down further to expose his balls. The soft brown grey hair that nestled around the base of his cock and scattered over his balls begged to be stroked and tugged on lightly. After some long minutes of teasing him with your hands and your tongue, you pushed his engorged cock upwards to press it against his abdomen leaving you to lick up and down the length of the shaft along the lines of his pulsing veins. 

Your tongue then searched downward onto his balls. Gently drawing one ball into your mouth to suck on it before moving to the other one. The scent of his sex and sweat was heady. Your own privates were dripping and soaking through your panties. Releasing his balls from your lips, you turned your attention back to his cock. Mouth wrapping around the head, you slowly drew his cock into your mouth, eliciting a moan from Malcolm. With one hand wrapped around the base of his shaft you began to bob up and down. ‘Nice mouth.’ He muttered and watched you keep sucking on his cock. 

‘Fuck.’ He breathed out as you squeezed him harder. ‘Rumours about your are fucking true.’

Pulling back from his cock, your hand continuing to pump him. ‘What rumours?’ You hadn’t heard anything at all about yourself.

‘Pretty sure I heard a rumour that fucking hot looking woman like you with your lips would be good at oral sex.’ Malcolm grinned down at you. 

“No rumour.’ You looked up at him. ‘You know that now.’ You bent back to sucking him off with faster hand movements. More pre-cum dripped into your mouth. Your crotch ached for attention but you just wanted to taste him fully. Your right hand slipped from his shaft to cup his balls, massaging them while your left kept up it’s pumping. 

‘Fuck me. Harder.’ Malcolm groaned. Doing as he wanted, you redoubled your pumping on his cock and sucking harder on his head. ‘Fuck, yes.’ He moaned. The throbbing in his cock seemed to pulse against your tongue. His hand dropped to his shaft, taking over from your own efforts. Shifting your focus to just the head of his cock, Malcolm took over to furiously get himself off. Gripping into his large thighs, you held your head steady as he jerked and came. The hot spurting of his cum seemed to flood your mouth. Enjoying his taste, you kept sucking until you felt him tremble and a second spurting hit on your tongue. Only then did you pull away from him, slowly stroking his cock and looking at him. Malcolm held himself up against the conference table. He laid a hand on your head, softly stroking your hair. 

‘There was another rumour I heard about you,’ You looked up at him from your seat. 

‘What rumour is that?’

‘That there’s more to you than just a long, hard cock.’

‘For that rumour to be dispelled, I may have to invite you somewhere a bit more private.’

‘Like your office?’

‘Fuck that. I was thinking my place.’

‘I think I like that much better myself.’ You smiled at him and, inside, you were glad that you left that line in that report after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We couldn't just leave it there could we now?

Clutching your handbag against your lap, it was taking every ounce of your will to not jump Malcolm there in the back of the cab. His words still rang in your ears. ‘Somewhere a bit more private.’ And now you were on your way to Malcolm’s place. He sat beside you feverishly answering some message he’d got on his cellphone. You can still taste his cum on your lips. Thankfully it was cool enough to warrant a jacket otherwise you were most likely going to leave a damp spot on the cab seat from how badly you were dripping with anticipation.

‘Fuck this.’ Malcolm cursed and switched his mobile phone off. ‘That should keep the fuckers off my fucking nuts for the rest of the fucking night.’

You had no idea what to respond with so you stayed silent and just returned the smile he gave you. When he shifted a little in his seat, his legs parting slightly and his jacket slipping to one side with a flick of his hand you gasp a little seeing his raging hard-on in his trousers already. You catch his look and now that this was going to be one hell of a night. 

The wetness between your leg which you thought couldn’t get worse, did. 

By the time the cab pulled up at Malcolm’s front door, you were worried about your ability to stand nor walk. Malcolm was the gentleman though and was soon at your side of the cab to help you out with one large hand. The cab drove off and Malcolm was opening his door and allowing you to step in ahead of him. You heard him close the door and click the lock. ‘Turn around.’ He said. Obediently you turn to face him, your jacket open. Your breath was fast again, being alone with him, and you could see his eyes watching your breasts rise and fall. 

Malcolm’s eyes wandered up and down your body before catching your eyes to flash. ‘Take off your jacket.’ 

Your fingers took hold of your jacket and you slid out of it. A gesture by his fingers towards a hook on the wall and you hung it there. Turning back to him, his tongue was lazily drawn over his lips. He leaned back against the door and ran his hand over his tented trousers. ‘Let’s have that blouse off.’ Keeping your eyes on his, you slowly unbuttoned your blouse, untucking it from the waist of your skirt. Only when the last button was undone did you pause for his direction to remove it altogether. Again, moving slowly, the pale cream blouse slid from your shoulders to reveal your cream lace bra. It was a low cut one that covered just above your nipples. 

His fingers were digging into his hard member as he watched you. ‘Turn around.’ Obeying, you turned your backside to him and then heard him step up behind you. His hands rested lightly on your shoulders and then ran down your shoulder blades and back. His fingers teased a little at the clasp of your bra but didn’t undo it. Instead he continued to slowly run his hands over your lower back. He rested them a moment on your hips as his lips pressed against your shoulders. A line of soft kisses were drawn by him from one shoulder to the other and then down your spine to just above your bra strap. A soft groan from Malcolm before he stepped back again. ‘Slip your skirt off.’  
Reaching around behind you, you eased the zip of your skirt down and began to push it down over your hips. You slowly revealed your cream panties to him. Glancing back over your shoulder, you saw him with his hand squeezing his member hard but still in his trousers. There was just the soft hissing noise of your skirt dropping to your feet. You stood there now, back to him, with only your bra, panties and heels on.

‘Nice fucking ass.’ Malcolm commented huskily. ‘Look at it all fucking night if I weren’t so fucking hard and horny. Turn around for me.’ As you did, his eyes widened slightly before closing slightly at the sight of your wet crotch. ‘Looks like I’m not the only horny fucker.’ 

Malcolm stepped up to you again, and gestured for you to turn around once more. Large hands cupped your buttocks, squeezing and stroking them through your panties. You sighed as one hand worked it’s way down between your legs from behind. He didn't to do more than give a little nudge with his hand to get you to move your legs further apart. One long finger found it’s way to rub the length of your crotch through your wet panties while his lips kissed your shoulders and back again. His free hand slid round to rest on your stomach, fingers splayed out. ‘I’d say you’re getting fucking wetter.’ You protested when he drew his finger away from your crotch and lifted it to his mouth. You could see him out of the corner of your eye as he drew the full length of his finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. ‘Goddamn fucking tasty.’ The long finger returned to your crotch. Malcolm’s movements were slow and deliberate but firm on your flesh. Sighing, you tilted your head back against him, enjoying his attentions.

Another long cleaning of his finger teased you. Then, with him still standing behind you, he pressed closer to you. You could feel his erection against your buttocks and pushed back against him. His hands snaked around you to cup your breasts. Through your bra he found your nipples to stroke them. Then, once they were firm and hard points, he took them in the tips of his long fingers to pinch them. You whimpered softly. His mouth was by your ear, his lips sucking on your earlobe. ‘I’m going to tease you until you beg me to fuck you.’

‘I already want you badly.’ You moaned as he pinched your nipples hard again. 

‘Not fucking begging me yet though.’ He whispered hotly. Hands pulled back away from your breasts and you felt him step away from you. He hadn’t said you could turn around so you stood there still with your back to him. Then his hands were resting on your hips and you glanced back to see him getting to his knees. Your panties were still on and still dripping wet as his hands roamed over your hips and then another urging of his hands made you part your legs a little more. Then there was the hint of his hot breath on the skin of your inner thighs. ‘Fucking bottle your cunt juice to drink later.’ The teasing of his long finger again between your folds made you tremble. The breath got closer and hotter then you moaned loudly as he pressed his lips against your crotch. You could feel his tongue lick slowly up and down the length of your wet panties. There was enough pressure for you to feel him on your pussy. 

Pausing for a minute in his tonguing of your crotch, he placed his hand on your crotch and kissed your buttocks. Playfully, he bit into your panties to tug it gently. ‘Going to beg me yet?’

‘You know what I want.’ You moan.

‘Fucking beg me.’ He directed. ‘Beg me and tell me where you want the Cock Fucker to go.’

All you could respond with was a spreading of your legs and a tilting forward of your body to rest a hand on the wall to steady yourself. Malcolm laughed and returned to licking and sucking you through your panties. Nipping every so often to pull the wet fabric away from your lips and then letting go to have the fabric snap back against you. When you still didn’t beg him, he stopped sucking you and began to kiss up and down your inner thigh, his hand against your crotch to massage you. ‘I’ll take you as far as I need to to hear you fucking beg me to fuck you. I know you want my cock.’

‘I do.’ You breathed. It still wasn’t enough for him so he stood up and held you in your bent forward position with a hand on your back. His right hand was between your legs again, rubbing firmly up and down. Suddenly, you felt him slip a finger under the leg band to drive between the folds of your lips. You moaned as his finger wriggled around to find your bud. With his finger tip, he flicked against it lightly. 

‘When you’re fucking ready. You’ll fucking beg me. Then you’ll get what you fucking want.’ Malcolm grinned at you. ‘Maybe a preview.’ His finger stopped flicking against your bud and you felt the crotch of your panties get pushed to one side. You couldn’t hold back the soft cry as one long finger slid inside you. ‘Long fingers, long fucking cock.’ 

Your nails scratched on the wall as you tried to not squirm away from his insistent fingers. ‘Fuck me.’ You moaned. It wasn’t what he was looking for so all you got in response was the withdrawal of his one finger and then it was joined by a second finger, stretching you slightly. You arched back towards his searching fingers. Tortuously slowly, he slid his fingers in and out of you. 

A wet noise presaged his removal of his fingers from your hole. Looking back at him you watched as he licked and sucked his fingers clean. ‘Very fucking tasty.’ Your panties had been left to go cover your pussy once more. His hand resumed stroking you through them. ‘How long can you go, dripping those tasty juices from your cunt?’ Malcolm pressed against the side of your thigh, his hard member teasing you. ‘I know I can keep my cock so fucking hard a long time. Especially when I know what a tight, wet hole I’ve got waiting for it.’

‘Oh god, I want you.’ You moaned. 

‘You can beg harder than that.’ Malcolm urged you on but when his hand was sliding under your panties to stroke you buttocks you lost the ability to speak again. His fingers were gliding down along the crack of your butt cheeks until he was between your legs again. That one long middle finger slipping inside you. Instead of sliding in and out of you, he began to circle his fingertip around inside you. Your whimpering got louder. His finger went deeper inside you until you could feel his other fingers on your crotch. He explored with his finger until he hit your g-spot making you gasp and arch your back. ‘Ah, there it is.’ Having found the spot, his fingertip massaged you gently but insistently. With his other hand on your lower back, he kept driving you closer and closer to orgasm. ‘I know how to fuck you so many ways.’ Malcolm’s voice teased as he bent over you, talking close to your ear. He darted out his tongue to lick your jaw line. ‘Beg.’

‘Please.’ Your voice cracked as you felt his finger press hard into your g-spot. ‘Need you..’

‘Smart lady like you. You can do better than that.’ Malcolm kept teasing you. ‘Think of that big hard cock waiting in my trousers. With a load of tasty cum ready to shoot.’ His finger swirled around inside your hole, making you gasp and moan. ‘Wouldn’t you much rather have my cock in your hole? Or do you just want me to finger fuck you till you cum?’ He started to thrust his finger in and out of you now. You rocked your hips in time with the thrusts of his finger. ‘Your cunt wants it. Beg.’

‘Malcolm.’ You breathed out his name between gasps as he drove that long finger in and out.

‘Beg. Beg for what you want.’ Malcolm urged her on.

‘Fuck me.’ You moan. 

‘You can do better than that. Can’t you, hot wet cunt like you.’ Malcolm’s finger moved faster. ‘Unless you just want to cum around my finger.’

Your body ached so badly for him. ‘Please. Oh god please!’

‘You want me. I know you do. What do you want?’

‘Oh god! Malcolm! Want your cock in my cunt! Please! Fuck me so hard! Please!’ 

‘Mmm. Getting better.’ 

‘Slam into me! Make me cum!’

‘So fucking hot and wet.’

‘Fill me and cum inside me! Please! I want your cock in me!’

‘How deep?’ Malcolm teased you still with your finger.

‘All fucking 8 inches! Please!’

‘That’s what I like to hear.’ Malcolm’s finger popped out of you wetly and he eagerly sucked his finger clean. He unzipped his trousers and pulled out his engorged cock. Only now did he hook his fingers on the waist of your panties and draw them down. You stood up and as he helped you out of the wet undergarments you moved closer to the wall. Leaning forward, you were now able to put both hands on it to steady yourself. Malcolm didn’t bother to strip naked himself. Not yet anyway. Now he just wanted to be inside you now that you had begged for him. He gripped his shaft and stepped up behind you.

Grateful that you weren’t still at the office, you were crying out with pleasure as he rubbed the head of his hard cock over your wet crotch. The pressure of his member on your clit made you tremble. Reaching down, Malcolm eased his balls out of his trouser as well before he directed the tip towards your hole. He was so ragingly hard that his foreskin was completely withdrawn. The head was covered in pre-cum. Not that you needed any more lubrication. Not with how wet you were. The thick head eased inside you, stretching you further than his fingers had. Malcolm grunted softly as he moved closer to you, pushing inside further. ‘Fuck, you’re a tight cunt.’

‘Fuck me!’ You groan loudly and try to push back towards him with your hips.

‘Tight and ready.’ He laughed and gripped your waist. With a sexual growling, he thrust into you deeply. Each thrust rocked you forward and he went deeper and deeper until he had finally spread you wide enough to completely fill you. You could feel his balls pressing against you with each full thrust inside. Malcolm’s teasing had pushed you so close already to your orgasm that it wasn’t long before your body was trembling all over and your hole was pulsing with spasms. You could only pant and moan as he fucked you to complete orgasm. As you came, he bent over you from behind, holding you in his arms but continuing to pump into you. ‘Cum hard, lover. So hard. Yeah, fucking hard enough to make me cum too.’

With his continuing thrusting in and out of you, you were driven to a more intense orgasm. ‘Fuuuuuck!’ You cried out finally, driven over the edge and into mindless release. Your entire body shook in his hands and, if it hadn’t been for his grip on you you would have fallen to the floor. Malcolm groaned himself, unable to piston in and out of you as your cunt had trapped his cock inside you with the pulsing of your muscles. His breathing was fast as he grunted and his own body tensed before he came inside you. 

Still holding you steady, Malcolm kissed your shoulders and neck until he felt your body stop trembling. Then he was able to pull out of you once you relaxed your muscles enough. ‘So fucking hot.’ He whispered. ‘Great blow job. Great cunt. I’ll overlook your mistake this time. See that you don’t fucking do that again.’

‘If I do will you punish me the same way?’

‘Darling, this wasn’t a fucking punishment. I was just fucking introducing myself.’


End file.
